Angela's Secret
by Bella Sparkled
Summary: What if Angela was really a witch? So I took this idea and ran with it. ONLY MAKES SENSE IF YOU READ ECLIPSE! So, with power come responsibility, secrets, and consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I did not in any way, shape, or form write Twew Mec

-Twilight, New Moon, & Eclipse-

Sadly they belong to Stephenie Meyer tear

I do however keep Edward Cullen locked in my bedroom.

-Evil Laugh-

Lights! Camera! Action

Hmmm… What do I want to wear? Nothing on this page… _Stupid Computer!_ _Take 50 years! I'm not in a hurry! _I wish my mother wasn't a human. Then I would be able to get a new computer, one that actually runs quicker. She complains about the money, 'Use it on your college fund. Don't waste it' Only if she knew that I didn't need money. I've never been the one for expensive items, but _Ugh!_ What's the point to powers when I have to keep them a secret?

_GOSH! _Only 15 minutes. I guess I'm also going to have to settle for my hair being in a ponytail. It's our anniversary, so I was hoping to be a little more─ elegant. Of course I wouldn't have gone over the top. Never mind that I have to get to school.

Now I'm rushing to school… stupid piece of junk. I wish Grandma Kells was still here. I could be living with her. No secret to hide, freedom.

I felt myself begin to sigh. Ben, I wanted to tell him so _badly_. Also, Bella she was the only one of the girls that were─ genuine.

Stupid visions… In it Ben didn't take the truth… well… truthfully he freaked out.

-Flashback-

_

"Ben!... I'm not the bad guy!" 

_

_"Please! Just stay… er… away."_

_I try now to soothe him. I place my hand on his shoulder. He winces, now only going further into his chaotic stage. _

_"AHHHH" He shoved my hand away._

_"Ben please… this shouldn't change the way you feel… Ben… I love you." I was pleading now with my voice, gesture, and with my eyes._

_"Angela… I can't… I can't your not human… It wont…" He then started to shake his head and walk away. In his eyes lay sorrow, but also fright. He need not finish his sentence, his walking away said it all._

_-_**NOTE:**- Okay… So let me know whatcha think about Ben. Sort of short. But umm well it'll get better. The next chapter will be short also but since that's the case I will post 2 chapters tomorrow!

-Crowd Cheers-

Well I mean that's only if it was good. **REVIEW!!!** And let me know. Feel free to criticize, let me know where to improve at. _Please_ Review. If not I will sneak into your house and **EAT** all of your**COOKIES!!!!!! MAUAHAHA**

Pretty terrible right??? Well then review, only if you want more chapts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:: **I do not own any of the books in the Twilight Series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. This disclaimer goes for the whole book.

-Story Time!!!!-

I made it to school with two minutes to spare. I'm good… real good. I began to chuckle lightly at my own joke. Am I going insane? No. It is okay to laugh at yourself once in a while… Right? Maybe I should go find Ben. I stepped out of my car and began to walk towards Edward and Bella. _Where is Ben?_

"Hey Ang!" Then followed a tight embrace… _Oh!_ How I longed for his touch… It's gladly worth the price.

"Hey…" My voice filled with excitement. "Shall we?" I said this while I motioned towards our class.

oooooo

During class, I found myself lost in thought. For two years I have felt so… lonely. I had Ben, and I loved him. I had friends; Bella and I loved her too. There was still this part of me that needs to be completely real. I just needed to talk..._ really _talk to someone.

I began to consider my vision of what happened when I told Bella my secret. She simply began to laugh. She was hysterical, laughing until she fell off my bed. At first I thought she didn't believe me. I was slightly upset and relieved at the same time.

If she didn't believe me, well I tried, and then I could act as if I was joking. I needed her to believe me. So I asked her if she thought I was serious. After-all I had shown her my book of spells, and explained to her my powers and how they worked. I explained to her every aspect of being a witch. I explained the 'immortality' of a witch, but when I asked her she said she did. Bella told me that she believed me, and to top it all off, she got up hugged me and said 'Welcome to the party'.

My visions must have been flawed. There was no way that this was how Bella was going to react. _What normal human would? _Although, Bella wasn't _too _normal. No! There was no way she would respond to her friend being a witch! A witch!

Maybe, I would just try. Possibly she would just… accept me. A witch can dream right?

**-NOTE::- **Sorry this Chapter is soooo short. But never fear I have already posted the next chapter!

-Crowd Cheers-

I love the irony of it all. Angela thinks Bella is going flip out because she is a witch, but we know Bella better than that. **MUAHAHA**

I really do hate making Ang suffer. I really do like Angela.

**SO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. I HATE HAVING HITS AND NO REVIEWS!**

I will resort to holding chapters hostage along with your peanut butter.

**MUAHAHAHA**

K. On to the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer::** Once again I don't own anything. Just the storyline.

**ENJOY!**

-Gym-

How should I go about this. 'Bella, I'm a witch… spooky!' _Ha! _I'll just ask for some girl time. That won't work. Alice would want to spend time with us too. I really like Alice; I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings.

_Why is Edward staring at me? _Hmmm… We'll you know what? No, what? I'll just ask Bella and Alice to go to the movies or something. Saturday? That's good, it's also supposed to be sunny Saturday.

"Hey Bella, Alice, and Edward." I said before taking my usual seat next to Alice. She seemed to be in some sort of daydream. She daydreamed a lot. That's what I loved about Alice, her radiant personality. Alice was always so full of life. Honestly I never quite did understand why I felt so uncomfortable around the Cullen's at first. They were really nice people.

"Oh!" Alice said suddenly snapping out of her daydream. "Sorry about that."

"Alice, you're always dozing off." Edward said his voice somewhat shaky.

"It's okay Alice," I said trying to reassure her. "I'm used to it now." I smiled and hoped my efforts didn't go to waste. She just smiled and stared off in search of a subject change.

I decided to take advantage of the silence. "Alice, Bella I was just wondering if you guys wanted to go to Port Angeles for maybe a girl's night out." I waited for a response. Oh no, that rejection feeling is starting to bubble inside of me. This always happens to me, even when it wasn't so serious. Like right now. I guess I'm just seriously oversensitive.

"Of course, I'll go Angela. I'm sure it will be fun. I mean we haven't had girl's night out in so long." Bella was the first one to accept the invitation. The seed of rejection started to fade away.

"I'd love to go, but we're hiking again this weekend. I'm sorry. Maybe, some other time." Alice seemed sincere, so I just nodded and smiled. Now I can tell Bella. Now I can actually have someone to speak to.

First I'd have to double check that vision of mine. If I get the same results then it is finale. I'll tell her. If my vision comes out different then it was just a flaw. My heart sank at the thought. I really just needed someone to talk to.

It's time to go. Edward is still looking at me weird. Or maybe I'm just crazy. That is possible. Yep, definitely possible. _There I go again! _GOSH! I really do need to a friend.

**-Note- **I'm sorry they are so short. I'm just setting up the story. It will get more interesting as you get to learn more about Angela's 'abilities'. And the secrets of her life… Also as the plot gets more developed. I'm pretty sure that you will love it.

So for right now **REVIEW**. Let me know if I'm doing a good job with Angela. I really want to know. **20 e-cookies** for whoever gets to be my number 5 reviewer… I really would appreciate some constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. So I am so sorry for the long delay. I had death in the family. So, here goes your long overdue longish chapter. ENJOY! And _please please please_ review.

-STORY TIME-

(AngPOV)

I double even triple checked my vision, and yet it was almost the exact same thing. Each time Bella, was excited or happy.

This is wonderful! I've always liked Bella, and here she was going to except me for what I am. Oh! This was going to be great!_ Wait!_ What _if_she doesn't? What if I'm somehow altering my vision due to what I want to happen? After all it is possible.

I just wouldn't think about it anymore. I'll just let Fate's will be done. _Hmmm_. I never met Fate. Grandma Kells said she was a very sweet and understanding lady. Over a millions of year old; some what of an insomniac. I guess you have to be, you're Fate! Editing people's lives all year. I wonder if she has vacation time.

I glanced up at the clock. I hurried to go and pick up Bella. By the time I finished rambling with myself I was pulling up on Bella's street. She was on her porch expectantly. I smiled as I pulled into the driveway. I didn't take the keys out the ignition, for Bella was already approaching the car.

"Hey Angela." Bella said while putting on her seatbelt.

"Hi Bella, do you have anything in mind for Port Angeles?"

"I really wanted to stop by the bookstore, if you don't mind."

"That's fine, I needed something new."

I turned the radio up a little, and we drove the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't an eerie type of silence. Nor the kind when there is tension in the air. I was content with the silence. I was never the one for small talk. Bella wasn't either. This quality made it easier to be friends with her.

* * *

After we came from the bookstore we were starving. I never knew book shopping could be so exhausting. "Where would you like to eat?" I asked, I would be okay with whatever.

"There's a new pizza place down that way." She said pointing off in the opposite direction.

"Okay." I said with a smile.

* * *

It was dark outside by the time we got finished with the pizza. I knew it was now or never. "Bella, do you believe in magic?" _Do you believe in magic?_ What was I doing hosting a party for toddlers?

She thought about her answer carefully. "Yes, I believe I do." She said with a small smile and staring at me suspiciously.

"Magic, as in witches and warlocks, things of that sort."

She didn't answer me.

"I'm not really so sure how to say this. You see I'm a witch, as in I have powers, and I had a vision that you would accept me. Of I know that is highly unlikely. I mean, I guess I am sort of crazy." The words came out so fast that I had to pause to process what I had just said.

"I don't think you're crazy. I am actually happy." She said smiling. Was she_smiling_? My visions were true. Ha! "Let's just say that I kind of knew already." She knew? How could she know?

I guess she saw the confusion on my face. "I can't tell you that part yet, but when I'm able to I'll tell you." Okay. I guess. "So what's it like? Do you fly? Do you have a cauldron? This is so cool." I laughed, partly because how fast she asked the questions, also because the absurdity of the questions.

"Well, no I don't fly. No cauldrons either. I am able to cast spells. Some spells, I'm not quite that experienced yet."

"So how old are you?" How old was I? What?

"I'm 18."

Her smile dropped. "No, aren't you immortal?"

I sighed. "Yes. Only _i,_ I'm with another immortal. Until then I continue to age, and eventually die. I'm not sure how it works exactly. The immortality thing. It's sort of like we _feed_ of each others youth, but whatever it is, it keeps up young."

"So…" She didn't have to finish her sentence. I already knew.

"Yes, I will die. I love him." _I think. _I couldn't help but think that love, well you're supposed to love them no matter what. My vision…

"So, how does the spells work. Do you have any powers?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well, there is a book, but I mere mortal can't open it. The magic isn't genetic. It picks who _it_ wants. My mom isn't a witch. My grandmother was, though."

I saw the confusion on her face.

"My grandmother fell in love with a human. So she aged and eventually died." She was a brave woman. The Caponelli family wanted her head. They thought she exposed her secret to him. She didn't so they left her alone.

The Caponelli family. I had forgotten all about them. What would they say? What would they do? I _had_ exposed the secret. Maybe, they wouldn't notice._Ugh! _How could I be so stupid?

"How else can you die?" Bella asked, allowing me to break free of my trance.

"We can die like you can. Most of the time we can just heal, but if the damage is severe enough. We heal ourselves. We need oxygen too."

"Ang," I nudge her arm for her to continue. "Y… Are there anymore immortal creatures?"

"No, Bella. Just us, witches and warlocks. There are stories of course, but they simply just don't exist."

* * *

BPOV

She didn't know about the werewolves and vampires? How could that be? How could so many creatures live in this world together and not know?

"Do you have a royal family? Like, a supervisor of everyone?" Shock hit her eyes, then she settled.

She sighed. "Yes. The Caponelli. I broke the rules tonight. I really shouldn't have. Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. This could be bad. I just… just needed someone to talk to. I needed someone. I can't even tell my own mother. It's so bad." She began to sob, and I pulled her into a hug. I know how terrible that could be. As bad as I wanted to tell Charlie and Renee and have it in the open. Well, I couldn't. I just couldn't. I wanted to tell her about the werewolves. I wanted to tell her about the vampires. I wanted to tell her that I would be on of them soon, and she needs not to worry. That I was soon to become immortal too, but I couldn't do that. It wasn't my secret to tell. It just wasn't. Not yet anyway.

"Its okay Angela. Really. I'm glad you trust me. I am. I don't mind. Edward says I'm a danger magnet anyway." I let out a small laugh in efforts to comfort her.

Edward! Did he know already what she was going to tell me? I knew Alice knew that she was going to tell me something, but her visions blurred every time Angela spoke.

"Sorry Bella. I shouldn't have cried on your shirt like that. Now, it's all wet. Really, I'm sorry about everything." She said as she straightened herself up, and wiped her eyes.

"Angela, you never answered my question. Do you have powers?" Did she have powers like the Cullen's?

"Well, their not powers that other witches don't have also. I have visions, but they leave me weak and tired so I don't really try and use it."

"You can turn it on and off?"

"Well, I can look to see what ever I want. It isn't a constant thing. They drain a lot out of me."

I can't believe she can see things. Just like Alice. I wonder how she would feel about this. Oh. I have to be getting home soon.

"Angela. I have to be getting home soon." She nodded and we got in the car. "After graduation, I'll be gone for a few days. I'll come back. I promise. I won't be able to stay though."

"I don't understand. Why won't you be able to stay?" I wanted to tell her, but it wasn't my secret to tell.

"I'll explain that then." She looked sad. Did she think that I wouldn't come back? "I promise Angela. I can't explain now." She nodded and we began our drive home.

**NOTE-** I still feel terrible about the delay. I'm sorry if it wasn't good. I'm really out of it. I promise to update on the weekends. During the weekdays I'm not going to be able to get anything done. I will still try though. I'm sorry.

**REVIEW! If you liked it. Let me know if you want more. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note-** Here is your update like I promised. I am trying to get another one up this weekend. So. Keep your fingers crossed and enjoy.

-Let The Story Begin-

(Angela's POV)

Graduation is tomorrow! I'm excited that I'm done with high school, but I'm sad to be leaving my friends. I guess they are just redundant emotions that you go through, after every graduation.

Ben and I are going to University of Washington, as Bella and Edward are going to Alaska. Alaska! I could never imagine Bella in such a place. She did however dread the fact that Forks was so wet, and now she is moving to Alaska. Well, she is an odd one.

I know she said that she is going to come back, but I just don't know. I can't let myself get disappointed. I just explained to her that I was… not human. Though, she did that it just as well as my visions said she would. I tried to see if she would truly be coming back, but I couldn't see anything for reasons not known to me. The result of all this confusion just left me more tired than usual. It even earned me a trip to the hospital, after my mom walked in to see me unconscious on the floor.

I've spent most of the night online trying to find an outfit to wear tomorrow. Well, of course the cap and gown, but under it. I want something nice. I am not what you call the fashion-type, but it is _my_ graduation. So, why not look nice?

As I sat looking through pages and pages of clothing, my mind continued to drift. What could be so important that she couldn't tell me? Why did she have to wait a few days? What did a few days change? The secret would still be the same.

_Ugh!_ It's like I'm obsessed now. Haha. Although, it isn't everyday that you tell someone that you are a witch. Also, it isn't expected that when you do tell someone that you're a witch that they believe you let alone don't care.

WOW! That is perfect! I'm wearing that. YES! Okay, so it just looks more "grown-up".

Outfit picked out? Check. Cap and gown ready to go? Check. Teeth and brushed? Check. Bathed? Check. Okay, so I am good to go.

**NOTE-** So I know you waited so long for this? Okay. I have to go out for the day (against my will might I add). I will be back tomorrow morning. I will be working on the next chapter all morning till I have to go.

**EXTRA NOTE- (Muy Importante) **There is a poll on my page. It is about Angela and Ben's relationship. I need at least 10 votes before I continue. I really need it. **TRUTHFULLY!**

So please **REVIEW!** I will update later. Sorry. I love you all. **REVIEW!**


	6. Authors Note

**DON'T SHOOT!**

-hides under the covers-

**MUY IMPORTANTE!**

Sorry. Not a chapter.

**OK **. So, please go on my profile and vote. This affects the story.

Remember 1 thing though.

If Ben and Angela stay 2gether, she won't live forever. ( -tear-

Also, I need at least 5 more votes before, the next chapter gets posted.

You can also review, with your votes so here are the choices:

Ben and Angela stay together.

Ben breaks up with Angela.

Angela breaks up with Ben

So I really want to know what you think. And I truly apologize that this isn't a chapter.

Sorry! (


	7. Chapter 6

**NOTE-** So you guys responded and I **LOVE** you guys for that. You really like Ben don't you? So, thanks a lot. Well, anyways…

-On with the story-

Graduation had gone well. I was on the verge of vomiting, during the ceremony. I just had to remember, one foot in front of the other. The principal rushed through it as if on fast forward. Later that night, Ben and I went to the Cullen's house for Bella's Graduation Party. I loved it. I figured that Alice helped with the decorations, but no doubt it was beautiful.

I expected the Cullens to live nice, but there house was extravagant. A dream house. I was in awe, and if Ben hadn't of been there… well let's just say that I would have been outside for a few more hours. Everything was perfect. Jessica was extremely jealous, emotion was clear on her face. Although, I wasn't alone on being star-struck, er house-struck. Practically the whole school sat outside for a few moments wide-jawed. I was glad Ben gained his composure quickly.

All in all I was happy for Bella. She deserved it. On our way leaving the party Jessica murmured something about, having the biggest party and the biggest wedding. That caught me off guard. I knew that her and Edward where together, but _engaged?_ I began to get excited. Wouldn't it be beautiful? She really did deserve it, she was so kind and he was so caring. Joy bubbled in me all night. Though, I couldn't be too sure. I had to look into it.

GUESS WHAT? She was─ _they _where ENGAGED, but she hadn't told anyone yet. That was odd. Then again Jessica was the queen of gossip and had probably snooped around or eavesdropped.

A week later Bella, told me. I was the first to know _officially_. Excluding Alice, and well Charlie. She then explained how Charlie nearly had a heart attack. We laughed at that for a few moments, before she reminded me that she would be gone.

I wanted to ask why, but she had already told me that she would tell me in return. I didn't want to push or pry. She was my friend. The friend that I trusted with the secret of my existence. After I was told, I found Alice dragging Bella and I to a store for decorations etc. It was exciting, mainly because when Alice is excited you're excited in return.

August 13th was the day of the wedding. One week ago. Bella had also asked me to be one of her bride's maids. Edward in return asked Ben to be one of his best men. They held the wedding at sunset. It was miraculous. Alice had really outdone herself. I cried through the whole ordeal. Tears of joy for them. They had such compassion, love, and understanding in their eyes. The emotions that played in his eyes where radiating off of him. For a moment there it looked almost as if Edward was sparkling in the sun. Now, I'm pretty sure it was just the passion.

The reception was almost as beautiful as the actual wedding itself. Jessica and Mike left early as you could almost see her turn green with envy. I chuckled as I watched her 'hmpth' and walk away finally having enough. Rosalie looked repulsed by the cake, but I didn't pay her any mind. I could almost swear Emmett would have gone back for fourth of food and cake, but he didn't. Maybe he didn't really have a big appetite.

She had her story book ending and I couldn't be happier. It was a shame it all ended so soon.

Flashback 

"_Hello" I answer excited. _

_The was an eerie silence on the other line and I began to worry._

"_Bella, what's wrong?" I waited again. I heard someone clear their throat._

"_No, this is Charlie." He managed to gasp between breaths. _

"_Oh! Chief Swan," I froze as I thought of all the reasons for Charlie's call. Please. Please. Let me be wrong. I chanted repeatedly in my head. "What's wrong."_

_The silence took place again. I was suffocating in my anxiety._

"_It's… Bella…"He took in another deep breath, as I held mine. "Her plane crashed… There…" _

_His voice broke again. Tears swelled in my throat. I tried to clear them only for them to return with much more force. "Is she okay?" My voice cracked. _

"_No. Angela I'm afraid she's not." She wasn't okay? Was she? No, he simply meant that she was in the hospital. Yes! That was it. He was just concerned. That was it. "They didn't survive." The phone began to slip through my now numb fingers. Charlie's voice began to speak as I caught the phone. I was just hoping to hear it was all a joke. I my wish was quickly denied. "Bella and Edward are dead!" I felt the tears fall freely down my face. I stood there silent as the phone laid on the ground. I heard something being muttered into the phone, and then I heard the dial tone. I remained frozen in the my spot. Feet glued, and breath ragged. Bella dead?_

_**Dun Dun Dun Dunnnnnn!!!**_

**NOTE-** Edward was sparkling in the little amount of sun coming from the sunset. Rosalie was repulsed by the cake… DUH!!! Vampire. And don't kill me about Bella, and Edward. Stay tuned. Also, the whole Victoria and the newborns thing never happened in my story, along with her kissing Jacob.

Sorry Jacob fans. I'll be writing a story about him soon.

**EXTRA NOTE-** I'm ecstatic that I got this chapter up. You will see where that whole survey thing played a part in a few more chapters. LOVE YOU!

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Alice Cullen said **REVIEW!** Now do it! Let's not upset Alice.

**PS THE POLL IS CLOSED. RESULTS ON PROFILE. IF ANYONE OPPOSES TO THE DECISION POST IT HERE AND I'LL HERE YOU OUT!**


	8. Chapter 7

**NEW CHAPTER-** Hope you enjoy it. Please review when you are done, it only helps my mojo flow.

(Angela)

This week dragged on. Honestly I can't fully remember what I did. I know I left the house a few times, by force. Other than that I can't remember what I ate, how much, or how often.

All too soon had she been ripped away. I cringed inwardly at the thought of her dead. The only detail of the matter that I could make peace with was the fact that she had died happy. She had Edward, and there was no doubt that he was her reason for each breath. I took comfort in that fact.

I tried to be _normal_ again. Yesterday I paid Chief Swan a visit. He had bags under his eyes, and seemed to be a walking corpse. I couldn't understand his pain- it wasn't my child that I had lost. Though, she was my friend, I was positive the pain was more severe. I stayed for about an hour as he told me stories of Bella as a baby. She had always been clumsy. When it was time for me to part I felt somewhat guilty. He needed comfort someone to confide in. I was just sorry that I couldn't be that person.

Today, I'm going to Port Angeles. All I know is that I need to get out of town. Breathe in fresh grief-free air. I grabbed my jacket; the news said it might rain, and headed for Jessica's car.

It seemed somewhat wrong to be going to Port Angeles again, without Bella. All the same I needed to a change of scenery. Forks being a town of such small proportions, news travels quickly. It seemed that almost the whole town was sad about Bella's death. That was something else that I took comfort in, the fact she was so well loved, but I just didn't need to be reminded of it.

Jessica didn't seem to be phased. It made my blood boil at first, but then I saw no reason to get angry. It was all well and known that she didn't exactly like Bella. Clearly it was jealously, but even then like now I didn't say anything. Although, she did put on quite a show, when she 'first' heard the news. She fell to the floor, and cried until Mike offered to drive her home. Crocodile tears, even after Bella's death she was still jealous.

The sky was cloudy, and Jessica just prattled over little details that did not hold my interest. She only needed the slightest of nods to continue talking. We were like this the whole way to Port Angeles. It was around two when we arrived. Jessica insisted on going shopping first, I really just wanted to walk around, but thought it best not anger the person of whom I'm riding with.

She continued to talk about Mike, and their 'plans'. Knowing Jessica it was probably nothing but _her_ plans, poor Mike more than likely knew nothing about it. I listened and nodded impatiently, contemplating an escape without ruining my chances of a ride home.

_The bookstore! _I screamed in my head. Why hadn't I thought of it sooner? Oh well, I thought of it now. Jessica has forever hated to the bookstore. I was practically beaming now with my newly found knowledge. Jessica figured it was from something she said, and continued returning my smile.  
"Hey Jess," I interrupted. "Mind if I go to the bookstore and meet you at the restaurant at say 5:30?"

She continued to smile, thought, I could see that she really didn't want to be alone. "Sure, see you in about an hour." She turned away, eyes focused on her next store.

"Thanks Jess, see you." I said with a triumphant smile. I walked slowly to the bookstore. I was to meet her back at 5:30, which gave me about and hour and fifteen minutes.

After hours of looking through books I narrowed them down to a selection of 3. As I placed them on the counter I stared out onto the night. It had gotten darker quicker than I had anticipated. Jessica would worry soon, so I would have to hurry. I grimaced at the thought of rushing to Jessica's side.

Suddenly something past by the window, it was too quick for a human to notice. As a witch I had heighten senses. Nothing too drastic. Animals senses were heightened even more. I guess its just a little something extra, but not significant.

I tried to blink away the confusion. Certainly there was nothing out there that could move that fast. I started out the store in a daze. That when I saw her.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!**

I love cliffy's don't you? Of course you don't. I apologize for the delay but I finally found the perfect power for Bella. It will be mentioned in my other story _Within The Shadows. _It willed be described here in a little more death, probably followed by some one-shots. So, **REVIEW** if you want more.

NXT CHAPT WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS.


	9. Chapter 8

**NOTE-** Ok. It's short but I promise that you will love me in the next chapter.

Last time:

_I started out the store in a daze. That when I saw her._

Now:

Or at least I thought I saw her. Okay. So now my eyes are playing tricks on me. The faster I get to Jessica the faster I can get home. I began to map out my way to the restaurant in my head. Two lefts and a right.

As I walked I hummed various tunes in my head. After all, it was getting dark and I was beginning to feel uneasy. I know these streets too well, and I only have a couple of more blocks. Nothing is going to happen to me. I thought.

No matter how many times I told myself this, my nerves never subsided. I felt as if I was being watched. Every few steps I turned around half expecting someone to be there. For some strange reason I wanted someone to be there. Then I wouldn't feel the need to check into a mental institution. Although, I know if someone was there when I would panic and I would feel worse. The closer I drew to the restaurant the faster my pace. By the time I made my second left I was jogging. As I made my right I ran into Jessica.

"Jessica! Where are you going?" I asked.

"I was going to look for you." She rolled her eyes and turned to face me. "I was waiting for forty-five minutes."

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

"Lost track of time in books." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm really sorry, can we go eat now?"

"No, I just want to get home. We can stop by McDonalds if you want."

I gave her a quick nod. I didn't want to endure the hostility in her voice any longer. During the ride back to Forks, we didn't speak. Jessica was extremely eager to get home. I on the other hand could have waited. How ever childish the fear, I couldn't shake it.

When we arrived at my house Jessica made it clear that se didn't want to chat. I gave her a forced smile and thanked her. As I headed inside, I noted that my mother wasn't home. This did nothing to ease my worries. I found a note on the table:

_Angela_

_Something came up at the office. I will be home as soon as possible. No need to make me dinner. I more than likely won't be home in time. See you tomorrow._

_-Mom._

Now I'm alone in the house and the eerie feeling has not left me. Maybe, I'm just paranoid? I made my way upstairs and grabbed a towel from the linen closet. A hot shower would calm my nerves. I'll clean the house also. As I set the brooms to work, I laid out my pajamas on the bed.

A chill ran down my spine, and I decided to turn the light on. I turned around as a hand covered my mouth, and a scream got caught in my throat.

**NOTE- **I was going to make this chapter longer, but that would mean you waiting longer. Sorry I couldn't make it longer, but now I have to go run errands and baby sit. Enjoy! The story and let me know what **YOU** think is happening.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! **Reviews mean faster writing.


	10. Chapter 9

**NOTE- **Since _Within The Shadows_ is done, I have more time to work on this and maybe a sequel to the other. So here you go. Enjoy your midweek treat.

Last Time:

_A chill ran down my spine, and I decided to turn the light on. I turned around as a hand covered my mouth, and a scream got caught in my throat._

This Time:

My attacker had a firm grip over my mouth. I screamed my muffled screams, although, they were barely audible. The attacker said something in a language I did not understand. I didn't think about that too much, as my "survival instincts" took over. I tried to bite his hand hoping he would let go in instinct. He simply just flinched and muttered again in some language. I tried kicking and he simply took the pain and yelled.

"Gina!" My attacker yelled with a slight European accent.

"What??" Gina replied she didn't seem to have an accent.

"The girl. She won't stop fussing." Why would I stop? I'm being attacked. I started to struggle again. In response he just tightened his grip. My struggles ceased when I realized I wasn't getting anywhere and the female walked into the room.

"Let her go Marcus. She isn't a criminal." She demanded in firm tone.

"But what if she screams?"

"She won't scream." She replied before meeting my gaze. "You won't scream will you? You know if you do, then we will just have to kill you." My eyes widened in fear. She just laughed at my expression. Marcus let me out of his death grip, but help onto my arm.

"Wh… Who are you?" I managed to stumble out, thought I was trying not to show it I was frightened.

"Well, I'm Gina." She said pointing to herself, before motioning to Marcus. "This is m darling brother, Marcus. So, that is Gina and Marcus Caponelli. We've come here on strict orders from our father."

I remained silent. Did they come here because of Bella? If they found out I told then maybe they got Bella. No. Bella is dead. The harsh reality made me sigh.

"So, why are you here?" I asked out of curiosity. If Bella was dead then my faults were no faults at all, correct?

"Well, sweetie we have reason to believe you broke the rules. Do you know what happens to people who break the rules?" Marcus said smiling sickly.

Yes. I knew. Powers taken away, but mostly it ended in… death. I gulped at the thought― a little too loud for my liking.

He leaned in on my right side. His breath hit my neck making my hairs rose. I could feel the smirk on his face as he spoke. "They don't live to break them again."

Gina laughed loudly in the background. Marcus soon joined her and they laughed briefly. Even after their laughter died, it still rang in my ears. I was sure at that moment, that their laughter would haunt me for a long time to come.

"But I didn't break any rules." I said hoping they wouldn't discover my lie.

"But you did." Gina replied sweetly.

"No, I didn't." I replied angry that my lie wasn't working.

She grabbed my arm, yanking me to her side. "Don't lie to me you stupid girl." She demanded. Her face grew angry. "You told Bella. Now tell me where she is. NOW!" She roared. I shuddered at her voice.

"I tell you I didn't. An… And Bella is… dead." I said quietly.

Her grip loosened and she relaxed. She took out tiny midnight blue cell phone. She flipped it open and dialed.

"La ragazza è morta." She said.

There was a brief pause before she hung up and instructed Marcus quickly and again in that weird language. He nodded and they fled out of my window. They left so quickly that if I would have blinked I would have missed it all.

Exhausted and terrified I shut my window and locked it. I glanced out one last time to check to make they were gone. Satisfied with what I saw― or didn't see. I went and lay on my bed. Feeling alone and empty I fell asleep.

**NOTE- **Okay so I have gotten endless PM's about Bella. You guys just have to wait and see if she is really dead. Thank you for your support. Please review. **PLEASE! ****PLEASE****! PLEASE!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**NOTE: **I apologize for the EXTRA LONG delay. Sorry! I was busy, and had a strong case of writers block. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Last time:**

_Exhausted and terrified I shut my window and locked it. I glanced out one last time to check to make sure they were gone. Satisfied with what I saw― or didn't see. I went and lay on my bed. Feeling alone and empty I fell asleep._

**This Time:**

**(BPOV)**

A month and two weeks has passed since 'my death'. I felt horrible about lying to Angela, but it wasn't the right time to tell her. She didn't even know that vampires and werewolves exist. Since then I was only human I thought it unfair for me to tell her. After all, then I was only human.

Controlling my bloodlust for humans has been difficult. I have only been let out of the house on a few occasions ― under supervision of course. I don't mind the extra time with Edward, but I do miss sleep. At times I feel so exhausted and yet know that I can't sleep it off. So, instead I just lay there semi-conscious, wishing for sleep to come. It never does. I don't dare tell Edward of this, he would in return feel guilty. Poor Jasper feels my yearning, but has agreed to keep my secret.

Edward and I have grown closer, if possible. For the most part I am complete. The knowledge that I can no longer see my family and friends created a hole in me. It aches at times, but hopefully will lessen in time. I tend not to dwell on thoughts of them, sometimes the pain is unbearable.

Though, it has only been a month the family has agreed to let me visit Angela. Carlisle was intrigued by the possibility of her being a witch. He is not completely convinced on the idea as the others, but I believe it to be true. She is after all my friend. She confided me and I promised to return.

Edward and Alice are going to come with me back to Forks. I am nervous even in my newly found beauty. I'm excited all the same. I can't wait to see Angela. She was such a good friend, but a problem still remains. I am supposed to be dead. What if she doesn't accept me?

Alice can't see the outcome. Carlisle suspects that is Angela is really a witch that it may have something to do with being of a different species. In the morning we will make our leave. We should be in forks by night. It would be dangerous to walk around in the daytime, being 'dead' and all. I can only hope that all will turn out well.

**NOTE:** Short, I know. I am sorry. I am really busy. Can you guys make any predictions? How will it turn out? Is Angela going to accept her? Are the Caponelli family going to interfere? What about the Volturi?

Full of questions. Let me know what you think.

**REVIEW ****REVIEW**** PLEASE**

(I have E-Cookies)

** MUY IMPORTANTE-** If you want to know how Bella dealt with the whole fake death thingy. I have a two-shot of it. Called **'MY DEATH'**.


	12. Authors Note!

sORRY!  
I'm on punishment.  
I will be updating soon. I don't think this weekend will be possible though. Please review. They make me smile!  
Okay. I must leave you now before I get in trouble.

BYE! 


	13. Chapter 11

**NOTE**- Okay. I snuck on the computer. I hope this please you guys until I'm off punishment. **GOSH! **But don't worry. I know Italian and I thought that should be the language of the witches. So **ENJOY!**

(APOV)

My breath ragged I awoke from my dream. For the past week I have been having dreams about Bella. I'll be somewhere, maybe a store or at home, and then she shows up there. In each dream it was night-time. Edward's usually with her too. Though, when Bella arrives she is different, she is beautiful. I always thought Bella pretty, her beauty was of another world.

_These dreams are crazy!_Bella is dead. She can't come back. No matter how much I want her too. She can't come back.

Quietly I got up and went straight for the shower. My mother had left early today so it was just me. I scrubbed my hair as if I could get rid of all the thoughts that have clouded me these past few weeks. When there wasn't an inch of scalp left unclean I rinsed my hair and got out.

I stared in my closet looking for something. I slammed it shut, frustrated. I went to my dresser and pulled it open. Normally if my clothing situation was this bad I would go online and get something. Unfortunately I have all these limitations on my powers. I can clone objects, though; I'm not experienced enough to duplicate tings such as car, or anything too complex. If only I had a mentor.

After I got dressed I looked out sat on my bed and stared out the window. It was raining. Today would be an inside day. I went to the window and opened it. I love the smell of rain. Everything smells so new. I went in my closet and chanted: _Aprire__il__portale__ al __luogo__ dove __risiedo_softly. I concentrated solely on the words that I was saying. I moved my hands in the shape of a door as I slowed my chanting. When I heard the cracks is when I finally stopped. I opened my eyes and silently rejoiced.

_I did it! I actually did it!_I had opened the portal. By myself. I've seen my grandmother open it, but I've never done it. This is the room in which she held all her spell books and other nick-nags.

As I took a step inside, I was swallowed in the darkness. The door of which I came from closed softly behind me. _Luce_. In return of my words the room was lit by candle light. The light brought so much life to the room. The room was surrounded in bookshelves. Although, it has been years since I have been in this room, not a sign of aging shown. In the center of the room there was a rectangular desk and two chairs. I walked over to the desk, and a book lay open. I picked it pick it up and flipped through the pages. Yes. This was the book that I needed.

As I repeated _Aprire__ la __porta__ al __mio__mondo_The door reopened and breeze blew out the candles. I stepped back into my closet. I walked to my bed and closed my door. The rain had stopped, and the smell of it remained. As A safety precaution I should close the window as well, but the smell calms me.

I flipped through the book looking for a spell that might catch my interest. I was alone at home and I might as well brush up on my magic. This book was amazing. There were numerous spells of love. A great many of spells for revenge. Spells for beauty and riches. There were spells for pranks. This section made me laugh.

I held in my hands the power to make someone go bald, grow old, or I could simply turn them into a troll. Although, the last one I was sure that I couldn't do. The spell seemed a little too complicated.

I flipped back to the front of the book and set on trying to memorize the simpler spells. As a witch that was one of your responsibilities. It seemed impossible. This book was bigger than three Harry Potter books. I decided it was better to ignore the impossibility of it all and just read.

By the time I had my fill of the book. It was night. I went to my closet to return the book. I decided against it when I felt as if I was being watched. Instead I opened my loose floorboard and put the book underneath. If I was being watched I didn't want them to know how to get into my family's realm.

I walked to my window and closed it. Again, if I was being watched I didn't want them to get in. I turned the latch to lock it. I spun around on my heels as I completed the task and bumped into someone.

Automatically I screamed. In reflex I brought my hand to my mouth. No! No! I'm dreaming. No! I'm crazy. That's it I'm crazy. She can't be here.

**NOTE-** Okay. I risked my butt for you guys. Because I love everyone that reads this. I do not know the next chapter will be up. I'll try to make it soon. Being grounded makes that hard. I love you all. I'll sneak another one up sooner depending on the reviews. **REVIEW FOR MORE.**

Thought You Might Like Some Translations Too!

**Translations::**

_Aprire il portale al luogo dove risiedo__- _Open the portal to the place where I reside.

_Luce_.- Light

_Aprire la porta al mio mondo__- _Open the door to my world


	14. Chapter 12

Sorry. If you want to know why I haven't updated then please go read the story on my profile. Long overdue chappie!

--

**Last Time:**

_Automatically I screamed. In reflex I brought my hand to my mouth. No! No! I'm dreaming. No! I'm crazy. That's it I'm crazy. She can't be here._

**Now:**

There's no way. This isn't even a possibility. This is pure insanity! I'm sure of it. Could this possibly be a dream? One of those dreams in which it feels so life-like. A night-mare. Its the only solution. But, dreams are only so real.

Slowly, I moved my hand from my mouth. "BBB Bella?" My voice shivered as I whispered the name of my long lost friend.

"Hello, Angela." She replied with a smile.

"Bella!" I screamed with enjoyment rushing to her with open arms. As I grabbed her, she stiffened. When did she get so cold. When my embrace had not been returned, hurt from the rejection I slowly backed away.

"Is there something wrong? I didn't mean to offend you. Even if this is just a dream, its just that I'm so happy." The word came out in monotone. I tried not to sound hurt, but even I could her it in my voice. Even in my dreams my best friend is taken away from me.

"No Angela. Its not that. I just have a lot of explaining to do."

With a swift movement of the hand she ushered me to my bed. Cautiously I sat. Bella was different. Colder for one thing, harsher for another. As I sat, Bella stood by my window. As she reopened it and autumn breeze washed the air of all tension. I saw her relax her shoulders and in return I relaxed also. In the moonlight she looked like an... angel. Her brown hair flowed flawless down her back and whish-ed about in the cool fall air. Her features. I've also found Bella pretty, but now. Now, words can't explain how significant I felt compared to her beauty.

"Angela, do you remember what I said to you before I left?" She said calmly breaking my thoughts.

"You mean before you died?" I heard the sting in m voice. How could she. How could she _fake_ her death, and just reappear! As if nothing happened. How selfish. How _dare_ she act as if my pain... Charlie's pain meant nothing.

"You have to let me explain."

"Explain? How could you fake your death? Do you know how much pain you've caused?" My voice cracked. The pain was evident. No matter how hard I tried to hide it, it had shown.

I glanced over towards the window. There she stood with her head hung in shame. Guilt visible in her red eyes. Red eyes? I gasped in shock and jumped back. Her eyes pin-pointed me, increasing my heartbeat. Red? Why hadn't I noticed that before? Had I been that excited to see an old friend that I hadn't even noticed the color of her eyes.

Too frightened to even move I sat still. Fixing her posture she smirked.

"I'm guessing you noticed my eyes."

Still I sat stunned. I noticed a difference but this? Why does this all seem familiar? Like an old bedtime story or something...

_Flashback:_

_"And you see Angie, their eyes glow red with their desires. "_

_"But grandma you said that they're flawless."_

_"Their appearance. They love no-one. Desire only to live, and live only to kill."_

_"That's so horrible."_

_"Well, No matter. It was only an old ghost story. Vampires aren't real."_

_End Flashback._

"A vampire?"

"Alice said you would know, but how?"

Alice? The Cullens? That was it. That was what had set them so far apart from everyone else. That explains their undeniable beauty. Their flawless movements. Vampires! And now Bella is one too? Horror struck through me. My body tensed in response. So there is such a thing. Grandma was wrong. My eyes widen with shock.

That explains everything except. Why she came back. There is no logical explanation of her return. What is left for her here back in Forks? Unless...

"You came back to kill me?!"

--

Hehehe. New cliffy. Again sorry about the delay. Don't kill me!

Cowers in fear

I now take an oath to update again REALLY soon. As long as I get a decent amount of reviews. To know that I haven't lost my readers. That you guys are still interested in my story.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

-Love Ariel!


	15. Chapter 13

Hehe. New chapter. Rejoice! Lol. Well okay here it is!:

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"You came back to kill me?!"_

* * *

This Time:

It came out as a barely audible screech. Bella stood by the window unmoved. I seemed like a small smile played on her lips. A suffocating silence came over the room. I calculated my chances of getting away. She was closer to the door than I was, and if the stories true, I shouldn't even try to run.

"Honestly Angela, I'm hurt by your accusations." Her voice had a sorrowful edge. "I came back, because of my promise. Remember?" Yes. I did. The last day we went out. I instantly regretted my words.

"I'm... sorry." I breathed.

"Oh! Angela it's just fine. Now," She continued. "I bet you have a million questions for me."

That much was true. How could this all be happening? Vampires just simply weren't...

"How about I start." She said, interrupting my raging thoughts.

For hours we went through the basics, common myths and unknown facts. I was marveled throughout the conversation. Vampires? I never thought that to be possible. Although, I shouldn't be shocked. I'm a mythical creature as well. I was opened up to a whole new world within a matter of minutes. She talked about the blood lust, and the desire to be a "vegetarian". Never once did she stray from the open window. And when the tension rose, or fear was thick in the room a cool breeze would wash over and anew the air.

She asked how I faired in her absence. I edited the truth after learning how hard it was for her and her transformation. She did what I would do, for Ben. At that thought I chill ran down my spine, causing me to forget about the current topic. Would our differences cause something like this to happen? I squeezed my eyes shut to rid myself of the horror. Bella politely stopped and waited till I averted my attention back to her. She asked about Charlie. That too I edited. It wasn't her fault. Like I said I would do the same.

She told about the Vulturi, which were in a lot of ways similar to the Caponelli family. I wondered if they could be as frightening. I learned about the time when she left forks, and the time Edward left forks. During the whole explanation it looked as if Bella was going to cry. I waited for a tear to drop, but never once did it happen. Not once did I get the chance to rush to her side to comfort her. Though, I wasn't sure if I would. Each time I made a huge movement as in resituating myself she got stiff, and the tension in the room rose to immesureable heights. During these time all was still making the silence ten times more deadly.

Should I be afraid? I was after all just as immortal as her. There was one question that remained; Was I stronger? She looked to be the same Bella. Her beauty had increased to tat of the Cullens, yes. All in all the same. Could her strength have increased that much?

"Angela!" Her voiced rang with alarm. I stiffened. Waiting to hear more. "I have to go."

And with that- faster than my eyes would allow- she was gone. Confused I remained still. I went to my window and closed it. I lay awake on my bed, sure that I thought it all up. Grandma never said anything about werewolves or vampires. I wasn't that creative. Through it all I was still excited. Excited to have my best friend back. Finally someone to talk to. Someone with whom I could be me. Angela Weber. Heir to the Weber Magic. As slumber neared I remembered one thing; though, I was euphoric to see my friend I didn't even go in for a long missed hug. I thought Bella was the same, but I guess there is something different.

* * *

Okay. I hope you like it. I didn't think I would get a chance to post this today. Take Care loyal reviewers. Please please Review. It makes me happy and write faster.

Note: They big PLOT is coming. First I have to put all my pieces in the right spot. Thank you! for reading. Review Now! Please.


	16. Importante!

**PENNAME CHANGE!**

Okay so I'm adding this to all of my stories because the way this site is set up it will be hard for anyone to find that I have changed my penname. So okay!

I change my penname. Lmao!

I have serious writers block for this story but I'm thinking the next chappie will be up within the next couple days.

Also, I will be going back and adding and subtracting chapters from my first Fanfic Within the Shadows. It was my first fanfic and it was rushed. So, please look out for that!

**Previous:**

k00kiie1225

**Current:**

Bella Sparkled

Thank you!


	17. Chapter 14

_Omg. It 4:09 in morning and I just wrote a short chappie for my other story "Memoirs Of Lizzy" sequel to "Within the Shadows". That's called subliminal messaging. A subtle wink way to get you interested in reading my other stories. Lol._

_Okayyyyyy! Here you go!!_

* * *

Everything from last night was a blur. Pictures and conversations blended together like a child's artwork. Was Bella really alive? What was this about vampires? What did this all mean? I decided to best way to clear my mind was to meditate. Not quite feeling up to getting up, I rolled myself out of bed. Gently lowering myself to the floor I felt my stomach rumble. Okay, breakfast first.

On my way downstairs I felt uneasy. Not quite like someone was watching me more like danger was present. Stopping on the bottom of my steps I scanned my living room. Slowly I let my eyes glance over the portraits of a younger me, and our small television. I smiled as I glanced over the macaroni picture frame I made so long ago. Nothing seemed to be abnormal.

I was and then again not satisfied with my results. Glad because I didn't want any trouble to come my way. Then not for now I felt like I was just being paranoid for no reason. I continued my venture to the kitchen in search of food. I opened that refrigerator to find just milk and sliced cheese. I then walked to the pantry to find mostly dinner goods and a box of frosted flakes. I certainly had to go shopping.

Mom was busy a lot lately. Working a lot of overtime trying to save up for college. I really didn't need the money. I was going to college that much I was sure of but being the Granddaughter of such a famous witch has its perks. This hardly seemed fair to me, but I just decided to think of it as being already accepted. No need to get into detail.

I chewed slowly as if chewing any slower would put my brain in check. No luck. As I ate my thoughts continued to run rampid in my head. Bella was alive. That one I was sure of. No matter how much I missed her, I couldn't think that one up. Vampires? Wow. If there were vampires what about the other fairy tale creatures. Why haven't I ever read a book about vampires? I made a mental note to look in the library.

I felt as if I was missing something. I tried to tie Bella into the Caponelli's visit, but nothing seemed to make since. Why did they ask about her? How strong was Bella's blood lust? And could I be friends with someone who may want to bite me?

Obviously, my chewing method was even more of a failure. I found myself with a half soggy bowl of cereal. Instead, I drunk the milk before dumping the rest and washing out my bowl.

My bath water ran as I spoke the words that opened my sanctuary. This place truly was that. It gave me a place to think. A place to calm myself and separate from the insanity of the outside world. Within these walls I am safe.

"_Luce._" I commanded. Within seconds the room was alit. I walked over to the table on which the big book lay. I wasn't sure what to ask of it. Did I request fairy tales? Legends? I decided to simply go with Vampires.

"_Vampiri._" The book flew open so fast that the small amount of dust that were on the pages got caught in my throat. Most where rumors of sightings from the elders. I'm not sure how long I was sitting there before I found something of use. Some say that we have some sort of pack with them. An agreement to disregard each others existence in it entirety. That through the hundred of thousand of years that we have exisited Vampires have as well. Only the authorities of both societies are supposed to know of this treaty. This mostly believed to be just another rumor, but this rumor I knew had to hold some truth. It was the only explanation to why I was never educated on them. How could two entire species act as if the other didn't exist? I would have thought that knowledge on both parts would mean the forming of an alliance.

This difference between the two meant something more. How would my friendship with Bella fair? This question was something that I worried about, but I couldn't dawn on this one for long. For a far more serious question came to mind. What was the real reason behind the Caponelli's visit?

_

* * *

__You guys have no idea how hard it was for me to write that short chapter. I've been working on it for quite some time now. I kept starting over. I just COULDN'T get Angela's voice. At least the way I picture it. Okay, so I'm going to try and work off this writers block and attempt to start the next chapter._

_Please, be patient with me._

_Your loyal,_

_Bella Sparkled_


End file.
